codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Shade Reveal Trailer: Aloha
This is the transcript page for the Official Reveal Trailer of Warzone: Shade. Translation *''italic'': Action *Normal Text: Speech *'Bold: '''Character speaking Transcript ''The screen is black. Slowly, lights spread across the screen fade in. The sound also starts fading in. It's nightime. Separatist: 'Our struggle is over...! ''On screen are people with torches standing in a massive crowd revealed. They wear masks, covering their mouths. Some normal civilians are sitting on their knees while being beaten up and taunted by separatists. Some separatists are holding pistols and point them towards people or in the air. 'Separatist: '''The so-called police actions are stopped by you all... ''The screen turns to a man standing on a crate. He is in the middle of the shouting crowd, swinging around a pistol and his free hand. He also wears a mask covering his mouth and wears urban guerilla clothes. 'Separatist: '''Now. We are going to take back our island from those capitalistic pigs. ''The screen returns towards the crowd. One by one, they raise their right fist in the air, holding it there. 'Separatist: '''We have bowed far too long for the leaders of the wall street corruption, who took everything from us. ''More people start raising their right fist in the air. The screen changes to a front view of the man on the crate and slowly zooms out, revealing the massive crowd raising their right fist. 'Separatist: '''We came to this island, to support a cause. A cause of a visionaire. A cause of somebody who lost everything he had. A cause of one of us. ''A few people in the crowd start pushing a civilian forward towards the man on the crate. The man on the crate turns around to face also the other peopel of the crowd. '' '''Separatist: '''Today is the day we enter a new era. ''He turns around while cocking his pistol. The man who was pushed forward now is close to the crate. He looks up to the man, clearly scared. 'Separatist: '''Today is Independence Day. ''He fires the pistol at the man and the screen cuts black quickly. Suddenly, the screen flashes to five Shade operators on a rooftop overlooking the crowd. 'Hilsher: '*heavily breathing* They're going to execute civilians. We need to go there! 'Tragan: '''We got our orders, Hilsher. Now get moving. ''Tragan tries to leave but Hilsher and the others stay where they are. It zooms in on Hilsher's sweating face. 'Hilsher: '''I don't care about those orders! We were here to protect civilians! '''Tragan: '''That's why we need to stick to the mission, Hilsher! '''Velasco: '''What mission, sir...? ''The screen cuts to a quick flash of a man in mid-air exploding by starped explosives. The point-of-view is Dalton's first-person perspective. 'Narrator (Voice over): '''A war is when two nations collide into a battle. ''It changes to the Shade members slwoly patrolling through a street. It quickly flashes to the same soldiers walkign throught the same street, only this time it is completely ravaged with almost nothing left to be standing. 'Narrator (Voice over): '''When you fight your own nation, you can call it a revolution or rebellion. ''It changes to people throwing rocks at the Shade members. 'Narrator (Voice over): '''The only thing that splits them apart, is who won. ''It now changes to a crowd approaching the Shade members, who ready their weapons. The crowd is carrying a few dead bodies. 'Narrator (Voice over): '''When you got your orders, you are forced to serve your country. ''The crowd is now seen shouting and cursing at the Shade members, who are ready to fire, but also confused and intimidated by the crowd. '''Narrator (Voice over): '''You need to forget your morals, because they'll only slow you down. ''The scenery cuts to Shade members walking throught a street with people who are puking, havign stomach ache or have breathing problems, without any source of injuries. The Shade members appear to have nothing. It zooms in on one member who is stroaking something in a'nd around his ear.'' 'Narrator (Voice over): '''But what kind of human are you then... ''It changes to a Shade member attacking and disarming a militant from behind. The militant is holding a device in his hand and the Shade member tries to take it without releasing it. 'Narrator (Voice over): '''Taking another one's life. ''The screen turns to black. Suddenly, a first-person point-of-view of a camera appears. He is shaking and zooms in from a building onto a street with separatists fighting the army. He zooms in on an separatist marksman, who is reloading his rifle. When done, the marksman looks up and spots the cameraman. He aims and the cameraman tries to step aside, but is hit by the bullet. He falls down and the camera falls on his side. A trail of blood is seen as someone is approaching the camera and presumably the dead man behind it. ''On screen appears: "'There's a reason why we are scared of the dark." It flashes away and "Warzone: Shade" appears on the screen. It flashes rapidly and the flashes away. Now 'Q4 2016" appears on the screen. It then turns to black.'